poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuingtion's Engines
'Stuingtion's Engines '''are trains created by Stuingtion himself. Bio List of engines Heroes Logging Locos *Steamy *Puffy *Evan *Shai-Shay *Rodger the logging loco *Cobin Aquadic engines *Mr. Great White *Sharky *Mako *Willy (the train) *Sheema Miner Trains *Steam Grindor *Steam Mech *Mucker *Steam Claw D. *Steam Driller *Steam Sweeper *Steam Exavator Planet Trains *Zip *Dazzlen *Dusten *Gustis *Rings *Uray *Tune *Shiver Regular engines *T.C. *Hugs *Buzz *J.J. *Socky *Skunky *1206 *Marshall P.F. *Officer Drake *Sherin * Terri * Rose * Georgo * Hubert * Tide Narrow Gauge Engines * Hodgey * Camembert * Neutral characters Diesel Squad *Dash-9 *Kraken *Pincher *Scor-Brein *Rattler *Long Hood * Villains *Crocodillia * Aerit * Captain Gold Teeth * Bradey O'Diesel * Morack * Kara * Dr. Rivet Eye Soldiers The Trolley Fighters *General Dedrich Assault soldiers *Leadwing *Thunderman *Aftershock *Armor-Raid Snipers *Eagle-eye *Sharp-Shoot *Cross-hair *Skope * Pin-point Demolition soldiers *Boomer *Bomber *Blastin *Cooper Medics *Medmen *Scalpel The US Cavalry Engines *Captain Berdin "Blu Star" * Other soldiers * Sargeant Pufferton Others *Cef Blu *Mory *Tobin *F7 *Big Grizz * The Out-mode Resistance * Race Trains *Pizza Ria *Jallard *Jon Maurice *Riko *Simon (train) *Jeffery *Hamelton * Rolling stock Cabooses/Brake vans * Jeffroson * Leroy * Tode * Sanson * Tak * Coaches * J.J.'s Express Coaches * Branch Line Coaches * * Freight cars * Jagger * Raven * Grimer * Sophia * Chucky * Cranes Pets of the Engines * Timber (Steamy's Pet Beaver) * Splinter (Puffy's Pet Beaver) * Chomper: (Evan's pet beaver) * Falcon (J.J.'s pet hawk) * Whiffle (Skunky's pet skunk) * Sidney (Mako's pet seal) Arsenals Each of Stuingtion's engines also carry their own arsenal of weaponry. But each from different Eras. Mr. Great White Mr Great White has an arsenal consisting of Pirate Ear Weaponry consisting of: *Flint-lock pistols *Blunderblusses *Muskets *Knives and Daggers *Swords *Coconut bombs The Western Engines Steamy, Evan, and Puffy have an arsenal from the Western 1800's Era, consisting of Handguns *Colt Thuer Derringer *''Remington 1866 Derringer *W. W. Marston Three-Barrel Derringer *Colt Single Action Army *Remington 1875 *Smith & Wesson Model No. 3 Shotguns *Double barrel 12 gauge shotguns *12 gauge coachguns *Colt Model 1878 shotgun *Remington Model 1889 Double Barreled Shotgun * Winchester Model 1887 Rifles *Winchester Model 1866 "Yellow Boy" * Winchester Model 1873 * Winchester Model 1876 * Winchester Model 1886 *Winchester Model 1895 Rifle *Winchester Model 1895 Carbine *1896 Krag-Jorgensen Carbine Heavy Weapons *Gatling Gun *M1985 Colt-Browning "Potato Digger" Other *Sticks of Dynamite *Kegs of Gunpowder The Miner Trains The Miner Trains have a huge arsenal of weaponry from the 20th and 21st Century some are carried in a boxcar, their arsenal consists of: * The Diesel Squad The Diesel Squad also have an arsenal of weaponry from the 20th and 21st Century, but they save the best for themselves, which consists of: Handguns *Luger P08 Pistols *C96 Mauser "Broomstick" pistols *Walther P38 pistols Submachine guns *British Sten Submachine gun *PPSh-41 submachine gun Rifles *ArmaLite AR-18 assult rifle *AKM Heavy machine guns *Maxium machine gun *Vickers machine gun Main Weaponry Some of Stuingtion's engines have a certain weapon or 2 they use for combat or battles * Steamy - Stevens Double barrel 12 gauge shotgun * Evan - 1896 Krag-Jorgensen Carbine rifle * Puffy - Winchester Model 1866 "Yellow Boy" rifle * Shai-Shay - Smith & Wesson Model 10 Revolver * Rodger - Colt Trooper and S&W Model 15 Revolver * Sharky - Lewis machine gun (aircraft version) * Willy - Main: M1 Garand rifle, Secondary: Greener Light Harpoon gun, Malay: Diamond dagger and lightsaber * Mr. Great White - Main: B.A.R., Secondary: Blunderbuss, Third: Flintlock Pistol, Malay: Diamond and ruby cutlass sword * T.C. - MAC-10 * Hugs - M4A1 carbine Assault rifle * Steam Grindor - Stapler 77 machine gun * Steam Mech - 2.42 gigawatt electron cannon * Mucker - Remington 870 shotgun (shorten and converted to semi auto/pump) * Steam Claw D. - Big Trooper machine gun * Steam Driller - Big Boomer Machine gun * Steam Sweeper - * Steam Excavator - M-555 Plasma Blaster *Zip - Ion blaster turrets *Dazzlen - Main: Sulfuric Acid cannon, Secondary: Flame thrower *Dusten - *Gustis - *Rings - *Uray - Quadruple barreled plasma shotgun *Tune - *Shiver - *Marshall P.F. - Main: Smith and Wesson Model 3 Revolver, secondary: Whip *Dash-9 - Main: GE M134 Gatling guns, secondary: AKM assault rifle, third: RPG-7 *Pincher: Main: Cosmic Acid Launcher, Secondary: Multi-machine guns *Long Hood: - Maxium machine gun *Aerit - *Bradey O'Diesel - Main: AK-47 assault rifle, Secondary: AA-12 shotgun * Trivia * * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINS Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Electric Engines Category:Trolley Engines Category:Tram Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Tank engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Coaches Category:Freight cars Category:Cabooses/Brake vans Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Double Agents Category:Neutral Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Original characters Category:Veterans Category:Civil War Veterans Category:Spanish-American War Veterans Category:WWI Veterans Category:WWII Veterans Category:Cold War Veterans Category:Korean War veterans Category:Veitnam Veterans Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Intelligent characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Bond Protectors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Western characters Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Autobots Category:Groups